Apparating Mishaps and Future Misadventures
by taz.kelly
Summary: She was only trying to escape the Death Eaters, who knew she'd end up in an arena full of teenagers trying to kill one another? This had to be a bad dream.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've recently finished the hunger games trilogy and I absolutely loved it! I was like "wow, wow, wow" and I was so disappointed when it was over and decided to write some fan fiction J

This will be a Harry Potter and Hunger Games cross-over, so it is obviously non-canon. It will also be AU, because I'll be changing scenes to suit this story. I do hope you all enjoy reading this; I look forward to your input.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in what was now Professor McGonagall's new office, elbows on his knees and head resting in his hands. It had happened in an instant and he wasn't sure what exactly to make of it. Ron paced back and forth, a painful look on his face and a slight limp in his step. The war had ended only a few hours ago with too many casualties to count, but there was no time to grieve with the rest, not yet. Now that the war was over, now that the Light had finally won, they could focus on finding Hermione.

It happened when she had apparated them all back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place in an attempt to escape the Death Eaters. It all went wrong when one of the Death Eaters grabbed on. Hermione had managed to shake him off, but because their destination had been revealed to him they had to choose another destination. And quickly.

Hermione started to fall away from them and no matter what they did, they couldn't hold on to her. It was like an invisible force pulling her away from them. Before disappearing completely, she had managed to dig into her pocket and retrieve a piece of folded paper. She flung it at Harry and was gone.

Harry and Ron ended up in a forest with only the clothes on their backs and their wands. The paper Hermione had flung at them lay a little to the side with her wand on top of it. It contained various notes, theories and instructions which would help in locating the remainder of the Horcruxes. With that, Harry pocketed Hermione's wand and they continued their journey, hell-bent on ending the war quickly and finding their friend.

"Miss Granger is a smart girl. I'm sure she's alright," Professor McGonagall said from her seat behind her desk. Accidental disappearance was a very rare occurrence and only happened in grave circumstances.

"She doesn't have her wand! How the bloody hell is she alright?" Ron half-yelled. His mind was racing and all he could see was Hermione being tortured somewhere, or laying broken somewhere with no one to hear her call for help.

"Ron, she's alright. She doesn't have her wand, so she can't get back to us as quickly as we'd like. I'm sure she's waiting for us to find her," Harry said, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Ron. She was Hermione, the smartest witch of her age. She just had to be okay. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him.

Gathering a search party would be easy, but knowing where to look would be more difficult. There was no telling where she could've ended up.

"I would suggest using one of my tweaked Locator spells," Professor Dumbledore's portrait suggested once everyone was silent.

* * *

In the end it was decided that a search party wasn't necessary. The Locator spell was tweaked to work like a map. By brewing a potion Dumbledore had invented himself and placing all their wands into it for precisely ten seconds before pouring a few drops of the potion onto blank parchment; their positions would appear as dots on the parchment, each with their names much like the Marauder's map.

The next step would be to place Hermione's wand into the potion and recite the Locator spell before pouring a few more drops onto the parchment.

"What the bloody hell is Hermione doing in North America?" Ron yelled, earning a glare from Professor McGonagall and a slap up the head from Ginny who had volunteered along with Luna to help find Hermione.

"Look," Luna said, pointing at the map. The entire country Hermione was in was changing, different states merging, until the country was divided into fourteen states only.

"It says here that she's in The Capitol. I think professor Dumbledore misspelled it," Harry said. He was relieved that his best friend was still alive and probably waiting for her two best friends to rescue her.

"Don't be silly Mr Potter. This just complicates things further. We would never find Miss Granger if we were to go to North America now, because she is not there yet," Professor McGonagall said, pursing her lips.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm, Hermione is stuck in a very bleak-looking future," Luna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Miss Lovegood is right; Miss Granger managed to land herself in the distant future. It's not very common, but very possible as you can see. Miss Lovegood, please find Professor Trelawney and bring her to my office. I suspect she will be able to determine the time period Miss Granger is in," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, now, Mr Potter, we both know that Professor Trelawney's classroom predictions are questionable, but we also know that we can depend on her predictions when it matters most."

Professor Trelawney arrived looking battered and more crazy-eyed than usual. She had almost lost her predictable life when Lord Voldemort had learnt that she was the one who had predicted his downfall those many years ago. She jumped at every little sound and she kept looking around her making sure she was safe.

She was their most eccentric professor, but seeing her so afraid of her own shadow wasn't a pleasing sight and Harry wondered if sending her to St. Mungo's would be a good idea. It would be better than leaving her in the castle to die of fright.

"Come, have a seat, Sybil," Professor McGonagall offered gently. "The war is over, you're safe now."

Professor Trelawney sat down in the opposite Professor McGonagall's desk, the others standing off to the side. She started to fidget slightly, not sure what to do with her hands until a house elf appeared with a pot of tea and six teacups.

"Chamomile," McGonagall said. "Very soothing. Now Sybil, we need your help. Hermione Granger has been missing for a while now and we've finally located her. The problem is, she's in a different time and we need to know exactly when we should travel to, to find her."

Professor Trelawney's eyes grew wider behind her glasses as if just remembering something, "You, must find her!" she said, gripping her seat. "Terrible things are happening! You must find her and bring her home."

It took a while to calm Professor Trelawney down enough to tell them everything they needed to know, not doubting a word she said if it meant finding Hermione and bringing her back home safely.

The end and the beginning of their problems – The Hunger Games.

* * *

**I know, I know, why am I starting a new fic when I still have three other's to complete? Well, this just hit me and I really wanted to combine my two favourite stories, okay! I haven't forgotten about the others, but my creative juices are a bit dried up for those and inspiration hit me in the face for this one. I do hope you enjoyed re****ading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I lo****ok forward to reading your reviews =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so the first chapter got like 36 hits for its first few hours online and I'm really excited about that, but what would excite me even more is getting a few reviews =) come on people, just click on the blue button at the end of the chapter. Yeah, begging... anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

What in Merlin's name was going on? One minute she was apparating alongside Harry and Ron, and the next she was falling through space for what felt like ages before she ended up in this strange place.

When she had finally hit solid ground again she found herself sprawled in between various objects and weapons littering the ground. The next minute two dozen determined teenagers were racing towards her and she felt the sudden need to get as far away from them as possible. She felt her legs moving, carrying her towards the trees and as soon as she felt hidden she peered from behind a tree. What she saw made her heart stop. What on earth was going on? Why were these children killing one another? Wasn't this sort of thing illegal?

A dark-haired girl raced past her carrying a backpack she had managed to find in the pile of chaos. She was smaller than most of the others and she was quite fast. Hermione needed answers and decided to follow the girl, but eventually lost sight of her and resorted to wandering around in search of anyone who wouldn't kill her. She was glad that she had managed to hang on to her bag through all the confusion, because it held everything she needed. She just hoped Harry and Ron were doing fine without her, hopefully one of them found her wand.

The sound of voices startled her and she perked up a bit at the thought of finally finding out what the hell was going on and figuring out a way to get back home.

"Are you sure she went this way, Lover Boy?" one voice asked. The speaker was male and the tone of his voice wasn't very pleasant. The urge to run away from the voice was strong, but Hermione had wandered into a large clearing and there was nowhere to hide.

"Yes, I'm sure," another male voice. This one sounding a bit strained and forced.

"You better be," the first voice said again and Hermione felt herself backing away and like a slap in the face she remembered - the invisibility cloak. She pulled it from her bag and slipped underneath it just before a group of teenagers came into view. A few boys, a few girls, laughing and joking as if killing was the norm. One boy trailed behind the group looking out of place and a bit stressed. She guessed the strained voice belonged to him.

She stood as still as her body would allow and held her breath until they passed her by. It wasn't safe to set up camp in this strange place, not with everyone out to kill one another. What was the purpose of this, anyway? Was there a purpose behind these killings or were they all just a bunch of barbarians?

Night was falling and Hermione had to find a place to rest. As much as she wanted the shelter and warmth her tent would provide, she had to forget about it - without her wand she was a sitting duck. There'd be no shields and barriers to protect her, no Harry and Ron to keep watch.

She kept walking until she found a suitable place to rest for the night. A large tree with low hanging branches - it would provide enough cover for the night as long as she kept herself covered with the invisibility cloak.

A twig snapped and a girl sat down close by. Her arms were filled with twigs and she set them down and started a fire. The thought of running flashed through her mind again, but the warmth from the fire kept her bottom planted to the ground. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of voices again, the same voices she had heard earlier that day. The smoke from the fire must've attracted them and she was glad she was invisible at that moment, because what happened next was worse than any Death Eater battle she had ever found herself in. So many children taunting one girl, cutting her, hurting her, revelling in the sound of her agonised cries. And all the while he stood there, a little to the side, trying not to look at what his companions were doing. Trying to block out the sounds, to disappear. For a moment she was reminded about Draco Malfoy, and how becoming a Death Eater was expected of him. She wondered if he was still alive, if he had decided to make the right choices in the end. She wondered if the war was still raging on. She didn't want to go back to a war-torn world, but she didn't want to be away from home without her friends and family. She had worked so hard to keep them safe and in the end she wanted to be with them again. When everything was over and the Light side won, because the Light would win, the Light will always win.

The group left the girl once she stopped moving and Hermione edged closer to the body. Her chest still rose and fell, just barely, and Hermione dug in her bag for something - anything that would help the girl.

"What are you doing?" the boy from before asked. He carried a large rock and approached her slowly. "She has to die. Saving her would give her a chance to kill you."

"What do you mean? What's going on here?" Hermione asked, stuffing her bandages and potions into her bag frantically and backing away.

"We're in an arena and only one of us will walk out alive, those are the rules. We do not choose to be here, but we do what we must to survive," the boy said.

Hermione's eyes widened, "But that's so barbaric!"

"Lover boy!" someone yelled, calling the boy back to them. "Is she dead yet?"

"I suggest you take care of her now, before the others come back. They'll send her body back home to be buried by her family. When the cannon goes off you'll know she's dead."

Hermione wanted to ask him more, to understand what this was, but she understood that she was in danger and she realised that he could've killed her, but he didn't. That meant that not all of them were killing machines. They killed to ensure their own survival.

She was no murderer. She would save the girl and she knew exactly how. She had brewed the potion in case of emergencies and had a few vials in her bag of endless wonders. She had gotten the idea while reading Romeo and Juliet and thought it was brilliant, except for the stupid dying part at the end. She dug around in her bag until she found the vial and opened the girl's mouth, pouring the potion down her throat. Her breathing stopped almost instantly and the sound of a canon was heard, loud and clear as though it were coming from the sky above. The girl would be dead for a few days, but would wake up alive and well, hopefully at home with her family. Hermione was no murderer.

**Ah, the end of chapter 2. I'm not particularly happy with the way this turned out, but please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh, look at me, updating like there's no tomorrow. Would've been up sooner, but I can't type. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this in my first chapter, I do not own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be as poor as I am right now.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**Chapter 3**

There was something strange about that girl. It was as if she just appeared out of nowhere, because he remembered all the tributes' faces and caught most of their names, and she wasn't one of them. She was lost and unaware of what was happening around her. He could tell that much when he found her trying to help that girl he was sent back to finish off. It was like she was living in a cave all her life and the arena just happened to be built around her cave this year. How could anyone be so ignorant?

The Gamemakers must've noticed her by now. She wasn't with all the other tributes when they received their trackers, but there were cameras all over the arena and he was sure they had noticed her presence by now. Maybe they thought losing one extra life in the arena would make it more exciting, or maybe removing her from the arena would be admitting that their arena was flawed and decided to pretend the girl was part of their plan - who knew what went through these people's minds.

Peeta sighed in defeat. There was nothing they could do about their situation and all he could do was try and keep Katniss alive and send her home, even if it meant siding with the Careers in an attempt to lead them away from her. There was no time to think about that girl with the strange accent - whoever she was, she was on her own.

Teaming up with the careers wasn't the best move, but he knew they would target Katniss and instead of fighting them and ending up dead, he decided to offer to help them find her. The plan was to lead them as far away from her as possible which ensured both their survival, at least until they tired of him leading them to dead ends and skewered him. If he were to die he wouldn't be able to protect Katniss and he'd never forgive himself for leaving her to face this arena on her own.

There was one advantage to teaming up with the Careers, though. Peeta was a baker's son and baking was what he was good at. He would do miserably if he was to survive on his own and the Careers had most of the food. At least he wouldn't go hungry. He sometimes wished he could hunt like Katniss, maybe then his mother would be more proud of him and believe in him the way she believed in Katniss.

When the fire started out of nowhere he knew the Gamemakers were trying to lead them to a specific location and he knew, without a doubt, that Katniss would be there. They were a safe distance from the other Tributes, but that was not what made good entertainment. It had been a while since someone had died.

And there she was again, that strange girl, doubled over and hacking her lungs out. Some of her bushy hair was singed at the ends, but other than that she seemed unharmed and unaware of their presence. Her hand dug into the small bag she carried around and she pulled out a large flask. His mouth fell open at the sight; because the flask was much larger than the bag she pulled it from. Maybe the bag was bigger than it looked.

When she finally noticed them it was too late to run. Her eyes widened as Cato approached her, sword raised and a smug look on his face. It was disgusting how he enjoyed killing - he was made for these games. He was big, broad and dangerous, and the others followed him like sheep.

She backed away slowly, her hand reaching into her bag again. It must've been a habit of hers, because he didn't know what she could possibly pull out of that bag that would be of any help.

And then she pulled out a type of cloak – something else that shouldn't have been able to fit into that tiny bag. It was big enough to cover her from head to toe and it had a very strange texture, almost disappearing in certain lights. She threw the cloak over herself and was gone. Just like that. The Gamemakers were messing with them and Peeta did not like it.

She slipped from their minds once Clove spotted Katniss and he mentally cursed himself for being so careless. She was injured and wouldn't be able to get far if she ran, he just hoped she would figure something out. When she found a tree and started to climb he knew she'd be safe for a little while, at least until he figured something out. They wouldn't be able to follow her up the tree, because she was very petite and the thinner branches higher up would support her. They were all too heavy to climb, but try they did. He almost smirked when Cato crashed into the ground, but remembered that he was supposed to be pretending to be on their side.

...

Hermione sat at the base of one of the many trees around her, the invisibility cloak back in her bag and a half-eaten pumpkin pasty in hand. Those kids, or thugs as she liked to call them, were a couple of trees away; trying to get to the dark-haired girl she had seen before. The girl had managed to climb very high up and Hermione felt a pang of jealousy at how much better that girl was compared to her. She couldn't climb or fight, and without her wand it would be a matter of time before one of them caught her. Maybe she'd just wait for them to kill one another and she'd be able to walk out alive... that was a horrible thought. She put her life on the line constantly to protect her friends and family, and to help Harry defeat Voldemort. These were a bunch of kids, she shouldn't be afraid. She wouldn't be afraid. Her friends would come for her and she would go home, far away from this place. All she had to do was stay alive until then. With that in mind she stuffed the rest of her pumpkin pasty into her mouth and climbed up to the first branch of the tree – with great difficulty. It was thick and wide enough for her to sit on, so she made herself comfortable and dozed. From now on she would stay as close as possible to the others and try to learn as much as she could about this foreign place.

**That's it for chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it =) please let me know what you think and keep an eye out for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was so excited about this fic; I just had to start with chapter 4, YAYNESS!**

**Enjoy =)**

**...**

**Chapter 4**

A crash, buzzing and screaming was what Hermione woke up to the next morning. Huge wasps, too big to be natural; the thugs scattered and ran, trying to get away from those evil things. The dark-haired girl fell from the tree and staggered around as if lost and confused. Another girl lay stung to death. Hermione bit her lip; just what did she get herself into? This was insane.

The boy from before, the one the other thugs referred to as "Lover Boy" came racing back. His face was swollen, probably from the stings which also seemed to be affecting him the way they were affecting the girl. Hermione thought the worst was about to happen, but then he urged her to run away – to go as far away as possible, and she finally understood why they called him Lover Boy. The big, brutish thug came racing on after, but Lover Boy distracted him long enough for the girl to get away. How noble, Hermione thought sarcastically as her thoughts carried her back to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was the most evil person she knew in school and even he wouldn't hurt or kill someone just because he could – or had to. These people didn't have to kill one another – who came up with that BS anyway?

The sound of metal slicing through flesh and a pained cry was what brought Hermione back to reality, and she climbed down the tree as quietly as she could before slipping under her invisibility cloak again. Things were quiet again and if she stayed up that tree any longer she'd be on her own again. So, the Brute turned on Lover Boy... why would you team up with someone even though you knew only one could survive? If Harry and Ron were here they'd be finding a way to break out of this place, killing each other wouldn't even cross their minds.

Hermione remembered something Lover Boy had told her – there was no canon being fired. Did that mean he was still alive? Would she do him the same favour she did for the girl he tried to kill? Well, of course she would. Hermione was no murderer.

She found him lying in a puddle of his own blood, still wide awake and aware of his surroundings. His face was swollen from the stings, but all the blood seemed to be coming from his leg. He had nothing with him, no bag, no weapons – not that he had any before, but she decided it was safe to remove her invisibility cloak and approach him.

"I heard that people who help others end up dead," Hermione said casually, sitting down next to him. The boy glared at her and tried to scoot away. "Tell me what all this is," she said, gesturing to their surroundings, "and I'll patch you up nicely."

And so Peeta, having no other option, told her all she needed to know about the Hunger Games and the reason for its existence. When he told her exactly where she was and what year she was in her mouth dropped open and he decided that no, she did not live in a cave, she lived under a rock. He had questions of his own, but if she didn't help him soon he'd pass out and probably die from blood loss.

She helped him to his feet, ignoring his groans of pain, and covered them both with that cloak of hers. They moved slowly and aimlessly for a while until they found a suitable spot near water where she helped sit comfortably. And then she dug in her bag again, her bag of wonders, and pulled out some bandages and bottles. The first she handed to him and ordered him to drink from it, assuring him that it was safe.

"It's to help get rid of the toxins from those nasty stings," she said. "Drink up." And he did as she said, feeling immediate relief.

She told him to remove his pants, which he did a little awkwardly, and she started to clean his leg wound. He flinched at the pain, but she continued on almost mechanically as if he wasn't there.

"Dittany, dittany..." she muttered, fumbling around for another little bottle. It was smaller than the others, but she opened it and poured some of the liquid onto his wound. New skin started to grow over the wound and she grabbed some bandages, wrapping him up and smiling at her work. Her hand went into her bag again and she pulled out a pair of clean pants.

"Hmm, I don't think Harry's pants will fit you, let me find a pair of Ron's," she said, stuffing the too small pair of pants back into her bag and pulling out a bigger pair.

"Where did you come from?" Peeta asked, accepting the pants and slipping into them. "You aren't like the rest of us," he said, thinking - just for a second - that she was some sort of angel who had finally come down to save them and make the Capitol go away. He had accepted his fate when his name was called at the Reaping, but now he hoped desperately that her presence in the arena was a good thing. He hoped she would save them and take them home where he could live happily ever after with Katniss... unless she chose Gale.

"Um, my best friend's godfather's house," she said earning a questioning look from Peeta. "Look, if what you said about cameras being placed all over the arena is true then I can't tell you," she whispered. Not that telling him would make a difference anyway. They'd probably think she was delusional and kill her off quickly. She wondered why they hadn't made any move against her yet, because she seemed to be ruining the outcome of their precious Hunger Games. She didn't mind their lack of attention though, she welcomed it.

A small parachute floated down from the sky, slowly making its way to them and landing right beside Hermione.

"It's from a sponsor, open it," Peeta said, watching her open the box and finding only a piece of paper and a mirror inside. "Well, that seems useless."

"Hush," she said, recognising the mirror and unfolding the paper. It was what she had been waiting for and she couldn't help grinning. It read:

'_Mione,_

_Thank Merlin you're okay! Ron says you owe him a pair of pants. You won't believe what's going on out here, we can see everything! These people are crazy! Oh yeah, we won the war. We're so sorry it took us so long to find you, but we had no idea where you were, but Trelawney helped us find you and we're just so glad you're okay._

_We can't send your wand yet, we barely managed to get this to you. Ginny had to pretend to be some kind of rich sponsor to get the mirror to you. We can't reveal ourselves to these people, but we managed to 'persuade' the Gamemakers to leave you alone. Be careful 'Mione, we'll do our best to get you out._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Luna says to stay out of the trees, they're filled with wrackspurts._

...

**Whoop whoop, the end of chapter 4 =) please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's chapter 5, I'm on fire _**

**Please remember that this story is AU and will not follow the original storyline. It is obviously not about Katniss and, therefore, Rue is will not be mentioned in this story.**

**...**

**Chapter 5**

"Is Harry your boyfriend?" Peeta asked, reading over her shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Harry is like a brother to me. I see you're all better, I'll be going now," she said, gathering her things and stuffing them into her bag.

"You really don't get it, do you? You can't go around helping people in the arena."

"You mean like how you helped that girl?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"That's different. She's supposed to be the one who goes back home alive," Peeta said. He had a defeated look on his face and his eyes moved to the ground.

Hermione smiled slightly at the boy who was willing to give his life to protect another. So much like Harry, she thought. "Don't worry so much. If I'm still alive then I'm sure she's doing great." She got up to leave and without a word, Peeta followed her. He moved too slowly and Hermione stopped underneath a tree, waiting for him to catch up. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad to have the company.

"Are you an angel?" Peeta asked curiously. He had to ask – what else could she be? How else could she have ended up in the arena without anyone noticing? Besides, he'd never seen anyone with such a large bush on their heads before. And that bag, that bag was definitely not normal, but he was smart enough not to ask any questions; not when the Capitol could hear everything.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous," she blushed and for a second he thought she really did look like an angel. "Come on, let's go and find your girlfriend, then we can figure something out."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, stopping occasionally to rest. He wasn't even surprised when she pulled out some sandwiches from her bag – it was her bag of wonders, after all.

He dreaded finding Katniss after siding with the Careers, but he followed her anyway. Katniss was brave and strong, but she did things because she had to. This girl, 'Mione, was just nice and he liked that for a change. Maybe it was because she didn't have to grow up in fear or worry about where her next meal would be coming from; maybe she just chose to be ignorant. Whatever it was, he liked that she was nice.

There was a cave up ahead and the first thought that popped into his mind was her home, but he shook that stupid thought out of his head. Losing all that blood must've turned him into an idiot.

The cave was well hidden; it didn't even look like a cave until they actually got close to it. She crouched down and peeped into the small opening as if they weren't in a forest and there weren't any wild animals around.

"I think someone is in there. Um, we could try and ask if they'd share the cave for a while," Hermione said uncertainly. They needed a base of sorts to work out a plan and she was tired of wandering around. She knew it was a stupid idea, but she also knew her friends would turn this place upside down if anything were to happen to her.

"Are you insane?" Peeta asked incredulously. "Not everyone is as nice as you."

"Peeta?" a voice said from inside the cave.

"Oh, hey Katniss," Peeta said, scratching his head and looking down again when a head of dark hair peeped through the opening of the cave. 'Mione stumbled backwards and landed on her backside at Katniss' sudden appearance. "That's what you get for not listening to me," he said, looking at Hermione and offering her a hand.

...

Hermione handed Peeta, as she recently learned, another vile of potion for his stings; and seeing the stings on Katniss' face, handed her a vile too. She moved off to the side to let them speak alone. She was sure he had a lot of explaining to do and she didn't really want to feel even more inferior to this Katniss. These people had strange names.

He explained about how he tried to lead those thugs away from her and she told him how she had managed to survive with those stings messing with her head.

"So Haymitch hasn't sent you anything?" she asked when his face fell at her explanation.

"No... 'Mione helped me," he whispered.

The girl, because Hermione would rather refer to her as "the girl", shook Peeta violently and whispered something she couldn't quite discern. She was angry about something and Hermione had a feeling it had something to do with her.

"Hermione," she heard a whisper. "Hermione," it was coming from her pocket. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out the mirror. Harry stared back at her and she couldn't help but smile at her best friend. He held a finger to his lips to keep her from saying anything and placed a note in front of the mirror. It read,

'_Mione_

_We can't talk. The president is monitoring everything inside the arena and he wants you gone. We're trying our best, but there's so many of them and only five of us. We won't let anything happen to you, but keep an eye on that girl with you. She reckons you're going to die anyway and is trying to persuade your new friend to get rid of you. Speaking of that girl, we've made a deal with her mentor. The next time he sends her something we'll be able to send your wand along. Disable the cameras when you get it and be careful. I have a feeling all hell is going to break lose. Don't let your guard down._

The note disappeared and Harry smiled at her before disappearing too. So, the president wanted her gone and the girl was plotting against her. Well, she was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age and she'd be damned if she let them get their way. Wand or no wand; she'd beat them senseless with Hogwarts: A History if she had to.

She scowled at the girl when she saw her offering Peeta some of whatever animal it was that she had caught. The girl walked over to her and offered her what looked like a turkey leg; and she sighed in defeat, accepting the food and thanking her. Scowling and being jealous wouldn't really improve her own skills and she cursed herself for being petty when all the girl was trying to do was stay alive. From what Peeta had told her before, this was what the less fortunate had to do to feed their families.

Harry would make sure they all got out alive and hopefully things would get better for them. A part of her felt the need to help them, because she had failed to help with the war back home and this was like making up for it. When Harry said that the war was over she felt relieved, but she didn't want to think about all the lives lost. She couldn't, because she just knew that if she were there she would've been able to prevent it somehow. She could have helped, but all she did was get herself thrown into another time, far away from the war. She felt horrible for abandoning her friends when they needed her most, and she was stupid enough to lose her wand too.

A clap of thunder brought her out of her negative thoughts and back to reality. The temperature dropped and rain started pouring down. She had never seen it rain so... violently before. There was no way they'd be able to leave the cave now and Peeta kept staring at her bag as if expecting her to pull something out. She chuckled a little and pulled out a blanket, handing it to him and getting one for herself. The girl already had her sleeping bag out, but she handed her a blanket anyway; maybe if she was nice enough the girl would feel too guilty to kill her in her sleep. She seemed decent enough anyway.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed that! I know it's a bit slow, but rushing something doesn't always work out well. I'll try to rush it all slowly =) I'd love to know what you think, so please leave a review and look out for chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so excited about this fic, got my guy addicted to it =) hope you guys are too. **

**...**

**Chapter 6**

What was Peeta thinking, teaming up with this girl after leaving the Careers? Acting friendly and depending on her when he knew that it was either him or her. He'd have to kill in the end, anyway. She tried to persuade him to do it while she slept, or leave her while she slept; she'd wake up alone and someone else would find her and do the job for him.

She hated him for being so soft, for trusting everyone, for saying things even though he knew there was nothing he could do to change anything, for never thinking about himself. Here he was, smiling with a stranger as if they were friends for years and she hated him for being a better person then she would ever be.

She didn't even remember seeing this 'Mione before. She wasn't dressed like the rest of them and she spoke funny. She could've been some Capitol spy, for all they knew. If she was a spy they were sure to meet their ends soon, but then why would she help Peeta if she was just going to kill him in the end, that just made things more difficult for her. But then again, maybe she liked to be challenged. Katniss scrutinised the girl and noticed that she was almost as small as Katniss herself, she was thin, but not the kind of thin caused by hunger, she was just petite. Her hair was huge and she caught a few small leaves stuck in the mess. If she wasn't careful a bird might make her head its new home. She was plain-looking, but she was nice and that's what counted. So maybe she wasn't a spy, maybe she just lived under a rock all her life like Peeta said.

And her thoughts were back on Peeta again and how he was ruining his own plan. Bringing another girl into the mix would ruin their chances of getting more sponsors, but he hadn't received anything so far, so she couldn't really blame him for seeking help elsewhere. She felt flattered that Haymitch chose her over Peeta, but she still thought it was wrong. He didn't deserve to be abandoned like that. So she silently thanked 'Mione for taking care of Peeta while she was busy focusing on her own survival and forgetting that he was useless outdoors and would starve to death or possibly eat something poisonous. And she silently cursed 'Mione for letting her forget that only one person can survive, for letting her forget that they were in an arena and the only way out was to die or kill everyone else.

"Peeta," she whispered nudging him in the ribs. "Peeta, we have to leave," she nudged him harder until he turned to look at her.

"It's raining outside, Katniss," he said and turned his back to her again. He didn't want to just leave 'Mione. He cared about Katniss, but he trusted 'Mione and believed her when she said she'd get them out. He liked her company and he liked her strange food, not that he was going to admit that. Katniss was stubborn and just couldn't get it through her thick skull that he didn't want to leave. Even if he did leave and they were the last two standing, he'd let her kill him and the Capitol would win again. She'd go home a victor and she would be a mentor for the next Hunger Games. He wasn't much, but he wanted to do something, anything to make this world safe again. The Capitol did not own him, they didn't own anyone. That was what he was trying to tell Katniss before the games, but she was too quick to accept her circumstances. She had given up a long time ago and he just couldn't understand why she would be so hopeless when all they needed was hope. And 'Mione gave him hope. She would get them out; he wasn't sure how, but he just knew she would. And they'd be able to go home and maybe, just maybe their lives would be better.

He felt a shove and he chuckled a bit; she liked shoving him as if he were made of steel and didn't feel any pain.

"We're not leaving her," he said firmly. "And you're not killing her either."

Hermione lay wide awake on the uncomfortable cave floor trying not to move too much. Even when she, Harry and Ron were on the run they slept comfortably, but right now there was no space or time to be comfortable.

When Peeta didn't say anything again she wondered how the two of them ended up together. He was so polite and Katniss was so rude, he didn't question much and she jumped to conclusions, he seemed to really care about her and she just seemed so distant. Well, she guessed opposites really do attract, much like her and Ron; not that they were together or anything. She had always had a crush on him, but he was so oblivious she wondered if she should just give up and let him get on with Lavender or someone. The thought made her sick; Lavender was horrible for Ron. At least Harry and Ginny knew where they were going. Maybe she'd ask McGonagall for an apprenticeship and live at Hogwarts for the rest of her life.

And then another thought hit her; her life was so messed up that she never really got a chance to decide what she would do after school. She didn't really expect them all to die in the war, but she knew that it was a possibility and didn't really give her future much thought. Of course, she did think about being a healer at some point, an auror, maybe a researcher, but she was never really sure and everything went downhill when Dumbledore died. Now she was stuck in another time and these people needed help. Oppression didn't sit well with her and that was what Peeta and everyone else here faced. Her world was safe from that now, but this president of theirs sounded like a muggle version of Voldemort. She didn't do enough to help with the war back home and she had no place in this Future world, but Peeta was her friend and she'd help him. She smacked herself, she could hardly call him her friend; she just patched him up and was only going to get him out of the arena because he was a good person and nobody deserved to die in a place like this. She wasn't growing attached to his kind face or anything.

She hoped Harry would send her wand tomorrow; she wanted this to be over so she could go home and find her parents and just be happy again. Once she got her wand she would be able to disable the cameras and discuss a plan of escape with her friends. If she was home she'd just disapparate, but this was a strange place and she wouldn't know where to go. There was a possibility that she would end up in the middle of an ocean or fall into a volcano; she hated not knowing things.

...

**Hey my peeps, I'd like to thank you all for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed; it really means a lot to me. I hope you all liked this chapter. I might not update this fic tomorrow, because I'll be attending a wedding, but I'll be back soon enough.**

**Oh yeah, I guess this was more of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my guy who's been asking me to update for a while now, so sorry it took so long =) I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed; it just means so much to know that people enjoy reading what I write. Here's the 7****th**** chapter, and happy reading =)**

**...**

**Chapter 7**

Drip, drip, drip – it was an annoying sound and she could hear it over the loud rain outside. Drip, drip, drip – she heard some scuffling and turned over to see what was going on. It felt like she had just closed her eyes two minutes ago, finally falling asleep, when that annoying sound started up.

Peeta was up, trying to stop the leak with a large piece of plastic and Katniss was gathering all the food into one pile – it wasn't much, maybe enough for her alone, but Hermione knew she would share it.

Hermione searched in her bag and found some pumpkin pasties and sandwiches – it was all she had left. When she had packed her bag she had only packed food to last them a few days, thinking they would be able to get food along the way.

She set everything she could find next the pile of food Katniss had gathered and set back down with a sigh. If she didn't get her wand soon they would go hungry. Surely Katniss wouldn't be able to hunt for herself and two others; Hermione couldn't remember coming across any animals since she ended up in this place, but that was probably because something always seemed to be happening wherever she was. Maybe Katniss knew exactly where to go to find something to eat; it was just that Hermione didn't really like the taste of these strange animals. Maybe she couldn't appreciate the food because she never had to go hungry, but that was just her and she felt a bit of shame tugging at her at her conscience.

She wasn't sure how many hours had gone by, but it was spent mostly in silence. Katniss wouldn't speak to her unless she had to and Peeta only spoke when spoken to. She didn't understand it; he didn't seem like the awkward type, maybe it was just the weather.

Thinking about her situation was depressing. How many kids were left in this place? What if the thugs were the only ones left outside and were turning on one another? She didn't want to help them after everything she saw them do, but they were also victims. Dangerous, bloodthirsty victims, but still victims.

"What's that?" Peeta pointed.

Hermione's heart started beating faster; floating down slowly, almost magically, was a small parachute. The box it was attached to seemed much larger than the one Harry had sent her before and it could only mean one thing. She scrambled up to her feet excitedly, but remembered that the package was meant for Katniss, so she sat back down and waited. The other too raised their eyebrows at her odd behaviour, and Katniss grabbed the package. It was a large box which contained a note, some bread rolls and what seemed to be a strange type of stew. Another long, thin box lay beside the food with a note stuck to it.

"Hermione," Katniss read and stared questioningly at her. "Your name is Her-Mione?"

"Yes and that box belongs to me," Hermione said, holding out her hand. It was definitely her wand, what else could it be? What else could possibly fit into a long, thin box? And having it within reach, but having to wait for it to be given to her was torture. She could just grab it, but that just wouldn't be polite.

Katniss handed the box to her and she opened it excitedly. Her wand lay inside with a small note over it. It read,

_Bet you missed it_

She let out a loud giggle, because yes, she had missed her wand as much as she missed her friends.

"Your sponsors send you weird stuff," Peeta commented. "What are you going to do with a stick?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and removed her wand from the box. It felt so good to be holding it in her hands again and she just couldn't wait to use it; and then she remembered, disable the cameras. She gripped the wand tightly in her hand and sent a powerful burst of magic throughout the cave, disrupting all the hidden cameras. She remembered how the protective wards around Hogwarts disrupted all muggle contraptions and because she was Hermione, she had studied it and found that magic in general would always disrupt muggle contraptions, depending on the type of contraption and the potency of the magic. She imagined Dumbledore standing next to her and sending the same burst of magic, only he would probably disable the entire arena. She laughed to herself, where was he when you needed him?

She pulled out the mirror and whispered loudly, "Harry! Harry are you there?"

"Yeah 'Mione, I'm here," Harry appeared with a smile.

"What do I do now? I hate not knowing things."

"Okay, 'Mione, you have to head back to the cornucopia. Your friends know where it is; at least the girl does. Your boyfriend doesn't seem to have any sense of direction."

"What about the other kids, Harry? They're dangerous and it's not like I have any weapons. I can't even fight."

"Hermione," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Are you a witch or not?" He winked at her and was gone.

"You're a witch?" Peeta asked from behind her.

"Do you read and spy over everyone else's shoulders too?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"My mom told me about witches and wizards when I was younger. She said they hid themselves away from the rest of the world and just died out," Peeta said, remembering the stories his mother used to tell them. He had always thought that they were just stories, but here Hermione was and what could she be if not a witch? It would explain that bag of hers and her invisibility cloak, but how could she be with them if she was supposed to be dead? 'Mione had some questions to answer.

"Katniss, can you take us to the cornucopia?" Hermione asked. "My friends will be waiting there for us."

Katniss, having listened to the entire thing, nodded her head. She just didn't want to ask. It was all too strange and if Peeta trusted this Hermione person then she would trust him. If Hermione could get them all out like Peeta said she would, then she wouldn't stand in her way. She'd do anything to see her family again, even if it meant stepping back. One thing was certain, though – she was not stepping out of the cave until the storm disappeared completely.

"Psst! Harry," Hermione whispered into her mirror again.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Harry appeared almost immediately.

"You forgot to make the rain go away," she said, feeling stupid.

Harry rolled his eyes once again at his best friend, "I'm on it."

...

**Phew, I took forever to post this. *baby voice* I towi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So, I'm so happy that so many of you love this story. Have some milk and cookies, and happy reading!**

**AN: In the last chapter Hermione tells Harry that he forgot to turn off the rain. I had a little laugh when I wrote that, but it isn't impossible because everything in the arena is controlled by the Gamemakers.**

**...**

**Chapter 8**

"Your friend actually convinced them to stop the rain?" Katniss asked curiously, wondering why Hermione wouldn't just make with the magic and get them out. Why complicate things by heading to the one place she was trying to avoid. The Careers would be there and she was the only one who knew how to use a weapon. She wondered what it would be like if Peeta and she weren't selected as Tributes, if he had confessed his love for her in different circumstances. She wouldn't have given him the time of day. He didn't know what the real world was like and he just wouldn't survive her way of life. All he did was bake bread and decorate cakes, how would he take care of her family the way Gale did?

How did she feel about him now? She had learnt a bit about him since they came to the Capitol and maybe she liked him, maybe he wasn't so bad, maybe she needed someone like him in her life.

She furrowed her brow at the thought of needing Peeta. She did not need Peeta, she needed Gale.

"Maybe. It could have been Ron or Ginny... or Luna," Hermione said thoughtfully. Peeta kept glancing at the wand in her hand and she wondered if he was hoping she'd let him hold it.

"Stop it."

Hermione didn't recognise the path they were taking back to the cornucopia, but she didn't remember the path Peeta and her took to the cave either. She figured that most things were found by wandering around anyway.

It was a long walk, but having her wand just made it so much easier. They'd never run out of water again – hell, they didn't even have to walk any further. This place was really driving her insane and she had a feeling that this bad atmosphere was melting her brain cells, or maybe it was because she didn't have her wand for so long, but she had forgotten the easiest way to travel - apparation.

"Katniss, stop for a second, I have an idea," Hermione said and gestured for the other two to come closer. "You both have to hang on to me."

She remembered the cornucopia. It was where she had landed after her apparation mishap and was the one place she didn't want to see again. According to Peeta, that was where the thugs set up camp and now there would definitely be a confrontation when they got there. She just hoped that no one would die.

Katniss noticed how Peeta hooked his arm around Hermione's without hesitation. She couldn't explain it, but it bothered her a bit. Just the other day he was so eager to hold her hand and be close to her, but now it all felt so awkward. Did he finally realise that he deserved someone better? Was Hermione that someone? It really bothered her. He shouldn't be getting along with a girl he had only known for a few days. He shouldn't be trusting her so easily, smiling so genuinely.

Katniss couldn't remember him smiling at her like that. His smiles were strained and he was just always frustrated when dealing with her. She didn't make him happy. She didn't appreciate who he was and what he did for her... not that what he did was important anymore; it all went to hell when Hermione showed up. She couldn't decide whether Hermione's appearance was a blessing or a curse. Why was she in the arena anyway? No one seemed to be asking that question and she felt it was the most important question to ask.

She hooked her arm around Hermione's other arm and for a moment everything around them disappeared. She closed her eyes tight and held her breath, and when she opened them they stood in front of the cornucopia, in the middle of the Careers' camp. Their shocked faces were the only reason they were still alive.

Cato, the biggest of the Careers, the craziest, was the first to recover from the shock and Clove followed soon after. Both raised their weapons, ready to strike and Hermione raised her wand. Really, facing a sword and a bunch of knives with a stick? Really?

"Expelli-" she stopped and mentally slapped herself. She wasn't fighting against wizards. She pointed her wand at the girl and yelled, "Stupefy!" Before the girl hit the ground her wand was pointed at the boy and she yelled, "Incarcerous!"

The boy was instantly bound by ropes, his sword dropping to the ground. She repeated the spell a few more times, pointing at each of the thugs until they were all bound and helpless.

They were all stunned at how fast she had managed to disarm everyone, but Peeta being the curious boy he was simply asked, "Why'd you knock the girl out and not Cato?"

"Second thing that popped into my mind," was Hermione's simple reply. The thugs struggled with the ropes, but they only became tighter. Now that they were bound and helpless she thought back to the time when she actually believed they were worse than Death Eaters. Really, her friends and her faced Death Eaters, dragons, Dementors, evil professors – these kids just needed to learn some manners.

"Struggling only makes it worse. I mean really, haven't you heard that saying before?" Hermione said to the thugs. "Stop struggling and listen. As much as I hate you, I'm willing to help you. Be patient, no funny tricks and we'll all get out of here, okay?"

"Where's foxface and Rue?" Katniss asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked, not sure if she was hearing right.

"There are more people in the arena. No canons have sounded in a while, so there should be more people out there."

Hermione dug in her pocket and pulled out her mirror, "Harry!" she said loudly, but it was Ron who appeared.

"Mione, you're okay," he smiled, his features relaxing. "Harry said you were okay, but I just had to see for myself. 'Mione, we'll be there soon okay. Ginny and Luna are studying the outside of the arena and Harry is Imperio-ing everyone he considers an enemy."

"Ronald, shut up and listen. There are more kids wandering around this arena. You need to find them and tell me where they are. I've only disabled the cameras in the areas I've been, so you should be able to locate them quickly."

"Alright 'Mione, talk to you soon," he said and disappeared.

"Katniss, when Ron finds the others we'll have to go and get them. Peeta, you'll have to stay here and keep an eye on the others. I'll set up some wards around this area so nothing will happen to any of you."

She sighed. Once they found the other kids they'd be able to get out of this place. She didn't want to think about what awaited them on the outside. It was sure to be nothing good, but she had her friends and this was just another obstacle they had to overcome. At least there were no dead bodies after them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it feels like it's been forever since my last update and I have the perfect excuse this time! I started a new job which does not allow me to sit down for 9 hours straight, I wake up way too early and get home past my favourite soapy, so from now on I'll only be updating every weekend or second weekend depending if I'm working that weekend.**

**I will not be abandoning this story, because I love it just as much as you guys do, so please don't get your knickers in a knot when I don't update when you expect me to =)**

**...**

**Chapter 9**

There were times when the arena around them faded, like a glitch in the programming, and they'd get a glimpse of what was on the outside. Maybe that was just the programming playing tricks on them. All Hermione knew was that nothing good was going on on the outside. No matter how much she hoped they could just flick their wands and make everything better, she knew things were never that simple. Muggles and magical people were both human; both had their strengths and weaknesses. Both were human and both died easily. Voldemort was a very bad wizard with powers not even she could imagine, but he was human, and he died. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive, but he died. Wizards had wands and muggles had guns. Things were never simple and it was time she prepared herself for battle against the Death Eaters of this world.

Peeta was about to argue about who was to go and who was to stay behind and keep guard, but the determined look on Hermione's face shut him up. Her bushy, brown hair seemed to crackle with electricity and he took a step back, because this wasn't the 'Mione he knew. Her right hand tightened around her wand and she brought the mirror back up to her face, staring at it; waiting for an answer. He noticed that Katniss only fiddled with her hands, letting Hermione take charge.

"Katniss comes with me," Hermione said, already knowing what Peeta was thinking about. He had to understand that Katniss was a hunter and therefore she would make a good tracker.

"Mione," a voice said from the mirror. "I found them."

Once Ron had explained where the other Tributes were and shown her some pictures, it was easier to find them. The little girl, Rue, was the easiest to find. She had been following them the whole time and had gladly joined them when told what they were doing. She had taken a liking to Katniss rather quickly.

The others were a bit hesitant to follow, but Hermione had convinced them that she would get them out alive. That was what they all wanted - to get out alive and go home to their families. If there was a chance for all of them to go home, who were they to complain?

They all sat around a little fire which Hermione had conjured up, the Careers still bound by their feet and stripped of all their weapons. Katniss and Rue sat close to the fire, preparing some of the food the Careers had gathered together, Katniss insisting that it tasted better when cooked over an open fire. It was true that cooked food always tasted better, but Hermione had a feeling that she just wanted something to do while they waited. She refused to believe that she was trying to compete with her for Peeta's affections, because that was just ridiculous. Ron was the one for her... well, if he wanted her. He never really seemed interested, but then he was a bit dense when it came to things like that.

Even after Katniss cooked for everyone, served everyone and sung a song for Rue, he still stared at her – Hermione. It was one of those intense stares which made her feel uncomfortable and she wished her friends would hurry and get them out before she started believing he actually felt something for her, because then she would have to admit to herself that she had grown attached to him and she just couldn't. She was from a broken past and he was from a broken future, they did not belong in each other's lives. She did not exist in his world and he did not exist in hers. She choked back a sob as she ate quietly next to him, because she really did want to exist in his world. She no longer saw only Harry and Ron beside her, Peeta was there too and she couldn't explain why. It had taken Harry and Ron much more than a few days to warm up to her in their first year and here was Peeta liking her and trusting her almost instantly. Was he stupid or something? Maybe she was the stupid one.

There was loud crack in the air followed by another, and Ginny and Luna stood in the middle of the little circle they had formed. Ginny's hair was wild and red, like a fire atop her head and it was proof that things just weren't good on the outside. Luna on the other hand, looked completely normal as if she had just taken a shower, got dressed and walked into the arena without a care in the world; and for some reason it just didn't surprise Hermione at all.

"Oh, 'Mione, we've missed you so much!" Ginny said, embracing her friend. When Harry had told her that they had lost Hermione, she feared the worst. So, when she learnt that her friend was still alive she was just as determined to find her as Harry was.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said with a smile and pointed at Cato. "You should watch out for this one, the wrackspurts got to him a while back."

"Oh Luna, I've missed you," Hermione said with a laugh and embraced her strange, blonde friend.

The tributes stared at the three girls, no longer shocked by people appearing out of thin air. They were going home now and that was all that mattered.

"So, are you all ready to get out of here?" Ginny asked.

Hermione raised her wand and muttered, "Finite Incantatum," undoing the ropes binding the Careers. Everyone stood up around them and moved closer.

"Okay, I need half of you with me and half of you with Luna. Hold hands and hang on," Ginny said and grabbed Thresh's arm, disapparating and taking everyone attached along. Hermione grabbed Peeta's hand and walked up to Luna, the rest following them. She took her hand and they all disappeared from the hell that was the Hunger Games. And for that moment, between the arena and the hell which was to come, Hermione was at peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi peoples =) So, I'd like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, favourite-d and added this story to their alerts, it really means a lot to me and it keeps me going.**

**Also, I've had someone ask if they could borrow my "apparating into the arena idea" and it's very flattering, but I'd like to keep my story as original as possible, so I'm afraid I can't borrow you the idea just yet. Maybe when the story is complete.**

**Another thing, some idiot sent me an anonymous comment saying I should list the story as complete if it is complete. Does the story look complete to you? It doesn't say "complete" which means there is still more to come. Please don't comment for the sake of commenting, because I don't appreciate stupidity.**

**Okay, now that that's done I'd like to thank you all again for being so awesome. Except the anonymous commenter – you suck.**

**...**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione had expected to apparated into a war zone, something terrible, but she sighed in relief when she appeared in a large, empty dining room. Everything was quiet, the other tributes silent and locked in place, too afraid to move, too afraid to believe that they were no longer in that place.

A moment later Harry walked in followed by Ron and a few other people Hermione did not recognise, and at that moment nothing in the world mattered because she had her two best friends back. Her legs moved before her mind could process everything and she flung her arms around the two boys whom she had practically grown up with, whom she had faced many dangers with – she held on tightly, afraid they'd disappear again if she let go.

"Mione, if you keep squeezing us, you're going to squeeze us into nothingness," Ron complained, his ears turning red from the lack of oxygen.

There was a moment of silence and then a loud shriek as Katniss dashed past them, throwing her arms around a handsome boy of about eighteen. They shared the same dark hair and grey eyes and they could've been related if Katniss hadn't planted a kiss on his lips. And this confused Hermione, because she thought that Katniss and Peeta were together.

She glanced at Peeta and noticed the sad look in his eyes, a type of knowing look, like he had known all along. He looked in her direction and for some reason his eyes just deadened.

"Haymitch over here suggested we get a few people who could help and suggested we go to District Twelve first. The guy over there joined without question, now I know why," Harry said. "He also explained everything happening here and it isn't good."

Hermione knew what was happening around them, in the world they were in. What she didn't know was what was happening between Peeta and Katniss. She wasn't one to bother herself with other people's relationship problems, but this was Peeta and Peeta shouldn't ever have that look on his face.

She let go of her friends and walked back to him, feeling a sudden pang of guilt for forgetting about him in her moment of happiness. What was wrong with her anyway?

The other tributes all kind of split up, scattering around the room; some talking, others sitting quietly. Her mind stopped working again and her feet carried her back to Peeta, who looked up as she approached. It felt like forever before she finally reached him and she felt awkward. It was like she knew she shouldn't be feeling guilty about something so silly, but she did.

"Hey," she said with a small smile. "What's up?"

"Hey," he said in return. "So you're going home now... you never told me where you're from."

"I don't exist in this world," she said sadly. "Peeta, I thought Katniss was with you," she said, raising a brow.

"Oh, Katniss and I were never together. It was all supposed to be an act in the Games to get more sponsors," was his quiet reply.

"Then why do you look like a kicked puppy, hm?" she asked him curiously.

"She was the only one acting and she knew it. We were strangers before the Games. I worked in my parents' bakery and she went hunting with Gale over there."

Well damn... that was worse than liking someone without them knowing it. What was she supposed to say to that? He was sixteen; he didn't really need a girl in his life? He should bake a cake to calm his mind? She stopped and mentally slapped herself; baking a cake was the worst thing she could suggest.

The only good thing about this was that he had feelings for Katniss and not her; that would make it easier for her to leave when the time came. Maybe by then Katniss would fall in love with him and everything would end on a happy note.

"We're boarding the train tomorrow morning, 5a.m. sharp, don't be late," a lady wearing a pink wig said. Hermione had later learned that her name was Effie and that she had escorted Katniss and Peeta to the Capitol.

Food was brought in and everyone stuffed their faces with as much as their slim bellies could take. Hermione picked at her food, her appetite seeming to have vanished along with any sort of hope that she'd be able to stay. She kept telling herself that leaving afterwards would be for the best; that he'd find happiness and that she'd go home to her friends and family, but those thoughts only brought on a feeling of emptiness which grew from the pits of her stomach and spread throughout her body. It was driving her insane, because it was all just so ridiculous.

She wanted to scream in frustration, to close her eyes and pretend she was in bed at home and none of this was real. How could it be? She had spent six years of her life liking someone who happened to be her best friend and then Peeta comes along and those six years of liking someone don't seem to matter anymore.

"Will you show me where you live?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the conversation going before her thoughts ran wild and she burst out crying. She blamed it in the hormones.

"Sure, if you want," he said. "I think your boyfriend over there is missing you," he gestured at Harry.

"Don't be daft, Harry is the brother I never had and he's with Ginny over there. Stop obsessing over who's dating who, it's annoying," she said, clicking her tongue.

By the time their meal was over, Hermione had only managed a few bites and a glass of water. Sleeping bags were summoned and everyone found a cosy spot on the floor to sleep while Harry briefed Hermione on their plan of action. They would leave early the next morning and board the train to the districts. Everyone would go home first, but as soon as they leave the spells they cast on people would weaken and eventually fade away. It would give them enough time to prepare, though. Each of them would take two districts and Hermione's just happened to be Eleven and Twelve.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a long time since my last update, right? Eh, so I'm on sick leave today and thought I could write something. I am really sick, by the way, no lies. I'm getting spit all over my laptop screen as we speak _**

**...**

**Chapter 11**

Peeta lay in bed, listening to the train moving along the tracks, thinking about what was to come. Who was 'Mione? That question kept playing in his mind. He wasn't sure what the other Tributes thought of her Wizards friends and her, but if he was honest with himself, it just wasn't surprising anymore. She was one of the witches his mother told him about when he was a boy. What he didn't understand was how she could be here. How could so many of them be here at one time when they're all supposed to be dead? His mother had told him that they built small communities for themselves and kept to themselves. And after a devastating war there weren't many of them left. Was 'Mione part of that war? She could be hundreds; maybe even thousands of years old, he wasn't sure when exactly they existed.

He cringed; she could be an old woman taking the form of a young girl. If the Capitol could do it, then he was sure a witch could do it.

"Peeta, are you awake?" a knock and a familiar voice sounded at the door. The door slid open and 'Mione walked in.

"Who are you, 'Mione?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Hermione Granger, eighteen years old," she replied with a smile. "Who are you, Peeta?"

"Peeta Mellark, sixteen years old," he sighed in defeat; she'd never tell him.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about. It's about what I said before... not existing in this world," she said quietly. "When this is all over and I survive, I'll have to go back home... to the past."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up.

"We were in the middle of a war and Harry, Ron and I were trying to get away from the bad guys when something went wrong and I ended up here in this future. So, all my friends came to find me and take me home, but I guess they weren't expecting all this. So you see, I don't belong here."

"Can I go with you, assuming I live true this?" Peeta asked hopefully.

"Don't be silly, you belong in this time with your friends and family," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They expected me to die in the Arena," He said.

The silence that followed after that was awkward and Hermione wasn't sure if she should leave or try and brighten up the conversation. She understood what he meant; his family didn't expect him to survive the Hunger Games. She didn't think any of the Tributes' families expected them to survive. But that didn't mean they wouldn't be overjoyed to see their children alive. She was able to save her parents from that kind of pain – they had no idea they even had a daughter. She wouldn't tell him that, though. He caught on quickly to whatever she said and she really didn't want to give him any ideas.

"You're old," Peeta pointed out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"What? I'm only eighteen – oh," she laughed, catching his joke and slapping his shoulder.

Peeta smiled at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed and lay back down, a small part of him saying Katniss didn't matter. She could have Gale and be on her merry way.

There was another knock at the door and Gale walked in. The angry look on his face was quickly replaced by one of surprise when he saw Hermione sitting there and all thoughts running through his head stopped in their tracks.

Gale was very surprised to see Hermione there. He had seen her a few times during the games and had wondered who the hell she was. He had seen her first encounter with Peeta and thought it would be the end of her, but he left her. Then the Hunger Games just stopped airing for some reason and Haymitch came to get him. Who was he to say no to tagging along when he would get the chance to give Peeta a piece of his mind? Honestly, who was he to tell the world he loved Katniss when he knew nothing about her? Yes, Gale was jealous.

But now Gale was confused... what was Hermione doing in Peeta's room with a smile on her face? Why was Peeta smiling like a lovesick puppy? Why was this angering Gale even more?

"How dare you tell Katniss you love her and then get cosy with her?" Gale said, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione, who stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"That was only to get sponsors. Katniss feels nothing for me and you probably knew that already."

Hermione glared at Gale and marched to the door, holding it open and pointing for him to leave. People really needed to grow up around here.

"Right, I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen and that he didn't just say what he did," Hermione said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. This was getting out of hand and there wasn't much she could do about it, you know, unless she Obliviated him and that was out of the question. She couldn't go around erasing people's memories because she couldn't control what was happening in the world. Erasing her parents' memories was for their own protection and in the end she was the only one hurt by it.

Peeta didn't need to forget her, or rather, she didn't want him to forget her. What was she thinking? She had a small crush on him. A small one! Tiny even. Microscopic!

"We'll be arriving in District 12 tomorrow morning, so be ready. Goodnight Peeta."

With that, she closed the door behind and walked back to her own room. This would be their last night of peace and she would not spend it thinking about a boy she would probably never see again. What about Ron? Did she forget about Ron already? She would spend the rest of the night with her friends, because she knew it could be the last time she ever saw them and she felt really guilty about spending more time with Peeta than with them.

...

**So that was just a filler for now, not the best of fillers, but yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again. I'm back with a new chapter. It's been a long time and I think I've forgotten where we are in the story. I'm wondering if there'll be any action in this one. I guess we'll see.**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione found the compartment her friends were in and smiled as they all looked up at her. Harry sat with his arms around Ginny and Ron sat awkwardly next to Luna. He looked up at her hopefully and she took a seat on his other side.

"Hey, 'Mione, where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Just went for a walk, Harry. What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, since District 12 will be our first stop, we've decided to celebrate there."

"What do you mean by "celebrate"," Hermione asked curiously. "It's a strange time to be celebrating, don't you think?"

"Oh, 'Mione, we're celebrating having you back," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "We'll be parting ways for a little while again and we'd just like to spend the time we have before then with you. For the brightest witch of your age you can be a bit daft sometimes."

She smiled despite the fact that they might not have anywhere to go to once they arrived in District 12. Where would she live? Would she be moving around a lot? This wasn't the type of war she was used to. This was a muggle war. A futuristic muggle war. She didn't know the opposition, but she had an idea of what they were capable of.

"Snap out of it 'Mione, stop worrying about tomorrow and enjoy today. Your friend can join us if he really wants to."

...

It was nice talking to her friends again. It was almost like old times, hanging out and laughing despite the fact that they were about to put their lives on the line. She used to worry that she'd have no idea what to do once the war was over; she had gotten so used to almost getting killed. Life has been a great adventure ever since she received her letter from Hogwarts when she was eleven. She had never imagined her life would change so drastically, but it had and although she had a few regrets... she could've saved some of their friends if she had never disappeared in the middle of the war. She was so sure that she could have done something, think of something, conjure up a brilliant plan to keep everyone safe.

Even with those regrets she had, she wouldn't have swapped her life for anything else. Even now, having met Peeta, she just couldn't bring herself to hate their current situation. Maybe this was what she was meant to be doing with her life; fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves, free the oppressed, help the poor... S.P.E.W. wasn't far off, now that she thought about it.

Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face, blocking out all the bad in the world and thinking of all the good things.

"Hermione, wake up!" Ginny exclaimed, shoving her friend out of bed. She had been trying to wake her for the past ten minutes.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn.

"I know you're probably dead tired after all you went through, but it's time to leave. We've arrived in District 12. The other kids have already left with Haymitch, he'll be putting them up for the night. Your boyfriend is still here though. He said he promised to show you his family's bakery," Ginny finished with a raised brow.

"Uhm," Hermione blushed. "Give me a sec, I'll be right out. And he's not my boyfriend."

…

Peeta led the way to his family's bakery while Hermione and the others followed. The place seemed so gloomy, gloomier than it had been before he had left for the Games. He wondered if his parents missed him at all. He wondered if they were expecting him, or if they caught sight of Katniss and lost all hope that he had survived.

It was odd to find the streets empty, not even a homeless person could be seen and it really bothered him. He had a bad feeling about it. Something was very wrong and he wasn't looking forward to finding out what it was.

They approached the front door of the bakery and knocked three times. His mother always said that knocking more than three times was annoying and two knocks would earn him a slap up the head. He wondered if he'd get a slap up the head for making them worry.

The door opened and a middle-aged woman stood in the doorway. She squinted, trying to see who was at the door, but to no avail.

"Who's there?" she demanded, a stern look appearing on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Harry muttered and the disillusionment spell lifted from them.

"Wh-What's going on?" the woman asked, backing into the bakery slightly at the sudden appearance of all these strange faces. There was a moment of silence when her eyes landed on Peeta, her mouth opened, forming a small 'O' and she grabbed him, holding him tight as if she believed he would just disappear again if she let go. This couldn't be real; how had her son survived?

"Peeta, is it really you? Have you come back to us?"

"Yes ma'am, it's me. Please let go of me now, you're embarrassing me," Peeta said with a small smile on his face.

His mother's arms loosened, but she never let go of him. She ushered them all into the bakery and led them up a flight of stairs to the main house. It had only now occurred to Peeta that the lights and the oven down in the bakery. He couldn't remember a day when his family had closed the bakery simply to enjoy a day off. It just wasn't allowed.

"Who are all your friends?" Mrs Mellark asked, surveying the five teenagers who stood awkwardly in the living room. "I recognise that girl," she pointed at Hermione who blushed slightly at the sudden attention she was getting.

"They brought me back home, ma, they're okay," he said. "But what's going on here? Where is everyone?"

The smile dropped from his mother's face and she stared at her feet for a few moments before finally looking back up at him again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before composing herself.

"Your father and brothers are not here. They're helping the re-resistance," she whispered the last word as if the walls really could hear and talk. "As soon as she was discovered," she pointed at Hermione, "the Capitol sent an army of Peacekeepers to every district. They patrol the streets and take away anyone who they think are suspicious. They believed that this girl was a spy from one of the districts and they've been interrogating everyone they could get their hands on. It's been horrible, Peeta, it's just a matter of time before they decide to break down the bakery doors."

Hermione listened to every word, eyes wide. She looked at her friends and noticed that they didn't look surprised at all. How could they forget to mention something this important to her? It was because of her that this was happening.

…..

**That's it for chapter 12, hope it was okay =) Guess there wasn't any action in this chapter, sorry.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies! This is for everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed, and especially for those who PM'ed me. Thank you all so much for reading this story and sticking with it. I love writing, but having an audience makes it so much better. You guys are the best.**

**Okay, so just a reminder, this is a crossover which makes it AU. It does not necessarily follow the Harry Potter storyline or The Hunger Games storyline, so please don't point it out. It is my storyline after all and I'm only borrowing the characters and settings; those do not belong to me. Also, I'm really poor, which means I'm obviously not profiting from this =)**

…

**Chapter 13**

Before the games, Peeta had already made his choice to fight. The war was not lost as long as there were those willing to fight. The Capitol would never win as long as there were people who fought against them, to show the Capitol that they would rather die fighting for a better future than to let the Capitol control their lives.

Peeta tried to explain his feelings to Katniss, he had tried to make her see, but she had given up already. It didn't really matter now, though. Katniss was alive and well and The Games were over for now. He didn't get to make his stand in The Games like he planned, but he was glad Hermione showed up when she did. Sure, everything was thrown into chaos, but chaos was needed. This time the Capitol would not win and the 12 Districts would take back their freedom.

"I don't think it's a good idea to send the other Tributes back to their own Districts. It's not safe. I mean, what's the point in saving them from The Games just to let them get killed later?" Harry said matter-of-factly.

He had called a meeting, seeing as things weren't going as they had previously planned. They had to be more careful now, more stealthy. They hadn't planned on the security being this tight and if they waltzed about making preparations, they'd be seen and caught. Having five magical people was a great advantage to them, but even they couldn't take out armies of Peacekeepers in one go.

"Alright Harry, but I have an idea. You know how the streets are completely empty, right?" Hermione said. "Well, no one is expecting too many people to be around and most people are already in hiding or have been taken. So, let's make the forest a safety zone. I can do it Harry, I've learnt and practiced and perfected all I need to know to do this."

"The forest is filled with wild animals. It's not safe for people. Even I try not to hunt alone when I can," Gale said, Katniss and Haymitch sitting off to the side of him. They had been snuck in by Ron when Harry had called the meeting.

"What are you getting at, 'Mione?" Harry asked, giving her his full attention.

"The people who aren't fighting; the women and children, the elderly, the sick; they all need a safe place to hide. A place far away from the chaos, or at least a place invisible to the chaos," she said.

"Like Hogwarts," Luna stated dreamily. Hermione admired how, no matter what kind of pressure she was put under, she was still the same Luna.

"Yes, like Hogwarts. I won't be able to replicate the entire security system, because a number of witches and wizards added their magic to protect the school. I am only one. But I can do the basics, make muggles unaware of its existence and turn them away when they get too close. I also chose the forest, because I doubt anyone would be wandering too close. The spell will keep the wild animals away too, so you won't have to worry about that. The thing is, we'll need a large piece of the forest and that will take days to secure."

"Luna and I will lend you our magic," Ginny said. "Harry and Ron will take care of the rest while we work."

With everything decided and a good night's rest, Katniss led the three witches into the forest to find a suitable spot. She wouldn't admit it, but she was happy that Hermione was doing something to protect the people. It was always about fighting in the past. Fighting, but never protecting, because once you lost someone you love to the Capitol, your will to fight disappears and you give in to their will. She knew that they couldn't always protect their loved ones, they barely had the resources to fight. If this was another time, with no Hermione, she would have chosen to run. If she lived through The Hunger Games.

"We have to find a large clearing for you to do this. We can't clear away too many trees or the animals will leave. We need them around to hunt," Katniss said.

"Oh, we won't have to clear anything; the barrier will be going around most of the forest. That will keep unwanted people far away. All we need is a small space to expand from. Do you remember my bag? This time we'll be using a small building with the same concept in mind. We'll have to build a small structure from scratch, because I don't think a tent will survive the elements," Hermione explained while surveying her surroundings.

"I know a place… My father used to take me there when I was little. It needs a bit of work, but I think it might work," Katniss said, leading them to the little building.

The building was small, but it was perfect. They'd have to seal a few holes in the roof and patch up the walls, but it was nothing "reparo" couldn't fix, but they'd have to postpone that for now because the barrier was more important. They couldn't risk anyone sneaking in while they worked. The three witches spread out and lifted their wands to the air, while Katniss took the rear, bow at the ready in case any hungry predators showed up.

Katniss watched in awe as Hermione whispered an incantation over and over again, a bright blue light manifesting from her wand and spreading around them. The light attracted the magic from Ginny and Luna's wands, becoming brighter and more powerful. It felt like hours before the magic formed a huge, blue dome all around them, before disappearing again.

"Wow, that did not take as long as I thought it would. I guess three wands are better than one," Ginny said, with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, this barrier will not allow anyone in unless they're with one of us or Ron and Harry. Anyone is free to leave, but they will not find their way back. It is a safety precaution. The animals can wander about freely for now, but once we set up the barrier around the cottage, they will not be able to enter. Anyone can wander through that barrier for hunting or whatever and they'll be able to enter again freely. Some might not even notice the barrier, but it would be wise to warn them not to wander too far away. So basically, the second barrier is to keep the animals out, the people should be smart enough to remain within the boundaries if they are not familiar with the forest," Hermione explained. She took a deep breath and stretched her back, "Well, let's get to it then."

…

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter =) Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey… so I guess it's a bit late to say happy new year, heheheh. Thanks again to everyone sticking with this story, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

…**.**

**Chapter 14**

The second barrier was smaller and did not require as much time as the first. Hermione chose a fair amount of ground around the cottage for people to stretch their legs. She wondered if the pond had any fish in it, she couldn't exactly summon any unless she knew where it was coming from. It was possible that people might pack food when being brought to the forest, but how long would that food last? How many people were good at hunting? They needed some reinforcements.

The cottage seemed like the easiest to fix, but the amount of cracks and holes just kept increasing. It was like swatting one fly only to have five more appear; honestly, she should have made Ron fix the cottage.

Once the building was repaired, the three witches expanded the interior, creating rooms, a huge kitchen, bathrooms, a huge dining hall, more rooms upon rooms until it resembled some kind of hotel, only less fancy. Rocks and twigs were transfigured and used to furnish the place.

Hermione took a step back to admire their work and smiled. Things were working out well so far. The only thing left to do was find some volunteers and have another talk with Harry.

They all apparated back into Peeta's living room where freshly baked bread and soup awaited them. The others had already eaten and were talking amongst themselves when the girls arrived. Hermione helped herself to the bread and soup and took a seat next to Harry.

"We are going to need volunteers to do the cooking, Harry," she said, pointing at her meal. "A few would be fine for now, but we will need more as the number of people increases."

"I will volunteer," Mrs Mellark said.

"My mother will definitely volunteer," Gale said.

"My mother, too," Katniss said. "Prim is really good at making cheese. She has a goat. I'm sure more people will volunteer once we find them, it's for their own good and the good of their families so I doubt they would refuse."

"Another thing, we'll need a constant supply of food. Harry, I think we might need help," Hermione said worriedly. "I know we're magical and all, but it's too much for us to handle alone. We need more people. I'm talking about people confident enough to lead. Strong people."

"We were discussing that while you were gone. We've already sent word to McGonagall that we'll be staying longer. We can ask her to send a few more people willing to help," Harry said.

He doubted anyone would want to help out in this war just after surviving their own war, but it was worth a try. If no one wanted to fight in the war, they could always work in the kitchen, or maybe do a bit of hunting. That reminded him, he could ask for some supplies. Anything would be helpful. The people here didn't have much and he felt so guilty every time Mrs Mellark would set a meal on the table for everyone.

A few days later saw the cottage filled with the remainder of the people from District 13. Katniss and Gale volunteered to do the hunting while they all waited for an answer from McGonagall, and their mothers manned the kitchen.

They had all vacated the Mellark's residence and now sat in a meeting room Hermione had added as far away from the other rooms as possible. They had received word that a few people had volunteered, but weren't told who exactly. So they sat silently awaiting their arrival. Hopefully the co-ordinates and pictures of the place would help. They couldn't have people appearing all over the place. They were all to arrive outside the barrier where a portkey awaited them to transport them inside. The portkey was a large bone with a lightning bolt carved into it. it was a bit cheesy, but whoever was coming would recognise it immediately, but it would mean nothing to the people from around here.

The minutes passed by and people were becoming a bit edgy. Did something go wrong? Were they caught?

A few more minutes passed before a small crowd appeared in the centre of the room. Mrs Weasley was the first to break away from the crowd and engulfed Hermione in a bear hug.

"Oh, Hermione dear, Arthur and I were so worried about you. He couldn't be here since there are still so many things to deal with back home, but he'll be so glad to know you're in one piece."

"Hey, what about me? I'm your son," Ron said grumpily, walking over and giving his mother a hug.

There were many familiar faces; Neville, Cho, the Patil twins, Madam Pomfrey, and right at the back, doing his best to remain hidden from sight was Draco Malfoy. Blaise stood by his side with an awkward smile on his face, seemingly regretting his choice of being there. Narcissa Malfoy stood at his other side, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yes," Mrs Weasley said, remembering Draco and Narcissa, and letting go of Ron to stand up straight. "Mr Malfoy over there was to be sent to Azkaban along with his father. Narcissa narrowly escaped prison because of her help in the war. Apparently the ministry does not look past any form of assistance no matter how small it is. Anyway, to avoid sending Draco to prison and ruining his life even more, Professor McGonagall decided it best to send him along. A sort of community service on his part. Narcissa wouldn't allow him to come alone and Blaise didn't want to be left out… in my opinion."

"What matters is that they're here to help," Hermione said, her hand covering Ron's mouth, stopping his outburst. His emotions really were unnecessary at times, or maybe he was just thick and single-minded. "Let's introduce everyone."

The introductions went quickly and everyone set to work sorting and packing the supplies the new arrivals brought. Mrs Weasley and Narcissa were to work in the kitchen and Draco, along with Katniss and Gale were to hunt. They did not trust sending Draco out just yet and hunting would keep him on his toes. The other two would show him around the forest and the best places to hunt. Blaise and the rest would be taken to different districts and shown around in order for them to apparated back and forth at will. It was time to rescue the citizens of Panem.

…**.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell your friends, spread the word! Lol, but anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think, so please leave a review =)**


End file.
